Wonders of a New Life
by Powdered Fred
Summary: Saiki finally dies but is met with rebirth. However when he is reborn with his psychic powers and as the the boy who lived, how will he change the story we know and defeat the Dark Lord.
1. Chapter 1

The day finally came. Saiki was dead.

 _This isn't how I imagined the afterlife._

As redness entered his vision saiki's mind was bombarded by thoughts.

I _didn't think I would keep my powers. Great._ He thought in great discontent.

After a few minutes, white light finally entered his vision. He could bearly make out shapes from his blurred  
perspective. He was lifted by what felt like a pair of hands and moved from place to place until eventually he was settled in a shaky pair of arms.

 _This feels oddly familiar, was that what I think it was?_

"Here you are Mrs, a handsome baby boy."

 _Well there go my hopes of being reborn as a pretty girl. And apparently I still have my powers which is just... lovely. Even weirder I have my memories._

Over his stay at the hospital, a few things became apparent to saiki. Firstly, his powers were limited to the extent of when he was a baby in his other life. Weather they would develop in the same way was uncertain but he assumed so. This would mean that he would need to find a way to limit his power without his brother's technology. Either that or he could choose the difficult rout and learn to gain a better control of his powers than the one he had before.

His other discovery was that he was the son to a pair of wizards... Because that was a thing now.

 _I know that wizards in this sense didn't exist where I used to live. This must be an alternate universe or parallel time line, and don't we all love those._

He was the son of James and Lily Potter. Who named him Harry.

 _I was afraid I'd get something ridiculous... like Remus._

Soon he was out of the hospital. He was taken to their home and met other members of their so called "Order of the Phoenix", as well as his godfather.

He was surprised at how tame and normal his life was despite the war and... wizards. Actually his powers wouldn't be a problem now that these things were normal for those who he is going to be living amongst. Maybe they can even help him get better control over them.

So Saiki lived with the wizards that were his new parents and they were happy.

And then the stupid prophecy happened.

And of course everyone assumed that is was him.

 _I swear if this isn't the most typical main character trope then the earth is flat and Nendo was a genius all along._

Saiki was asleep when it happened. He feels guilty but he honestly thought they'd be fine now that they were in the safe house. When he woke up he was met with the sight of his dead mother and a greasy man mourning her. And he couldn't help but feel guilty. He wasn't really that attached to them but they were good people and didn't deserve to die.

So Saiki was off to his aunt and uncle. They showed a clear prejudice to "his kind".

 _If I didn't have my powers then it's possible I would be dead_

However saiki did have his powers and used them to show the them their place.

At first it was small things like feeding himself with the baby food they had a surplus of for his cousin, Dudley. He still remembers when Petunia saw him.

He was sitting up in the box they kept him in, a baby food jar and spoon floating near his head. A spoonful of mush was being guided into his mouth. Just as he was about to consume the spoonful _she_ walked in. Stopping in her place from shock, eyes wide. Saiki looked her directly in the eye, mouth open, spoon floating near it. A look of anger took place on Petunia's face when she realised what was happening. Still looking her in the eye, saiki guided the spoonful closer to his mouth. And ate it.

For the next weeks they tried to stop him from feeding himself. From locking the cupboards to trying to stop him during the act with physical force. None of which worked.

He could later be seen breaking out of his cage when guests came over and drawing on the walls. With sharpie.

All the while the Dursleys tried to stop and punish him. Obviously he never let them. Either using telekinesis or even pyrokenesis to ward them off.

By the time he started going to school Dudley and his friends were too afraid of him to try anything. Although, despite keeping it secret from everyone else he still didn't have any friends. Because God forbid him get too attached to this life and, oh I don't know, not want to go to Hogwartz? _But the joke is on you God of cliches! This is more of a blessing then a curse for me._

All those years he made sure to give them hell, and found it enough fun to make up for the fact that he was stuck with them.

* * *

When I wrote this it felt longer than it actually is. Also sorry fo the delay, I do have other stuff to get on with. At first I planned to write the whole thing then upload it but sice it's going so slow I might as well do it in intervals.


	2. Chapter 2

The dreaded day finally arrived, July 31st. He was 11.

Saiki released a long, melancholy sigh as he heard the owls stationed and ready with a thousand letters. Had they not been keeping an eye on him? They gave him a nick-name but hadn't checked how the kid in the abusive house hold was actually still even alive? Saiki had hope that these would be a place with responsible adults ,he'd even settle for people in general, yet with each passing day that glimmering light of hope was dyeing out. Bit, by bit, by bit.

And now as he was having a pleasant conversation with the reformed Dursleys. Who, he had managed to get through to, and has ever since worn that as a badge of pride. He had realised how stressful it was. Seeing it from a different perspective, as he could literally get into their heads, he decided they could get along. Although he believes whole heartedly the years of psychological torment was rightly distributed for their unscrupulous intentions.

The first letter arrives.

Saiki rises from the comfort of the flowery sofa chair with a sigh. The Dursleys know why, but that doesn't mean they have to be happy about it.

"You know you don't have to go to that no good school anyway Harry." His uncle supplies. Ok so maybe they still hate wizards somewhat. 'You win some, you loose some' was Saiki's reasoning when he gave up trying to convince them otherwise, too indifferent on the subject too care too much. Not to mention his own flicker of resentment towards them. Would they really leave a child like this only to drop a bombshell in his already unstable life? If he hadn't been himself then he would likely seek something like that out as an escape, however he was himself and he wasn't going to stand for it.

So he continues to the front door, ready to accept his fate kicking and screaming( on the inside). "If I don't they won't stop bothering us. Not to mention likely blame it on you, thinking you indoctrinated me."

I wasn't really as exciting as they would have imagined. Saiki already knew what was in the letter so all he did was open and close the envelope, deciding to write back to the school later. And that was the end of the whole affair.

A week later Saiki mentally prepares himself for his reconnection with the wizarding world. Staring at the sign of the Leaky Caldron, he knew he was stalling and was content to carry on. Having written to the school about his knowledge of the wizarding world thus far, explaining it as the teachings of his aunt, who knew it from her sister. Still he had to get an escort for the collection of his supplies, as to not rouse too much suspicion. Here he awaits Hagrid the half giant.

He heared him before he saw him. 'Is that him. My, Harry you've grown!'

Saiki turns to face him only to be mat by a sea of hair in his face. Taking a few steps back Hagrid introduces himself.

"Gooday Harry, I'm Hagrid, you probably don't remember me." Scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"Hello Hagrid, what is the first order of business?" As nice as this poor half man was, Saiki was not in the mood for pleasantries.

However Hgrid didn't seem to mind, removing his hand from the nape of his neck to gesture toward the old door they were standing by. Unseen by the bustling passer-by's.

"After you. We'll head to Diagon Alley and make a stop at Gringots bank first to get yer money for yer school things."

Saiki was more than happy to lead the way and dictate the pace with his forceful power-walk through the buisy inn. Coming to a stop at the back door when he realised he was supposed to be disorientated and adjusting to a new part of his life. Hagrid caught up soon with a few 'slow down's along the way, opened the door and faced the wall at the back of the building.

"Here," He added as he pointed his umbrella at a seemingly innocent yet oddly specific brick in the wall.

While not really impressed, Saiki had to admit that the intricacy of the bricks shifting to silent rhythm want slightly above that of an automatic door at a supermarket. It was unnessicary yet oddly satisfying to watch all the blocks slide into place like puzzle pieces. Not too soon however the spectacle was over.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley." Said hagrid as he lead the way this time. Easily carving out a path for Saiki through the dense crowd.

The tall, looming, wonky yet structurally sound architecture briefly reminded Saiki of Japan. He felt somewhat at home in that fleeting moment before he was nearly swept away by the crowd. Focusing his attention back to the ground Saiki witnessed the unique items in every window and pouring out of the doors of the shops. As well as a crowd of young boys pining over a broomstick on display.

This made Saiki pause, really, he drew a blank. It suddenly dawned on him how almost every person he could see was a walking, talking living and breathing western wizard stereotype. This may not be their fault but it's just ridiculous, it's going to be difficult to take them seriously.

In any case, the visit to Gringots was uneventful at best and shady at least. Although at this point Saiki couldn't interfere with this. As much as it would bite everyone in the ass later, if the stone went missing now or if he knew about it questions may be raised and Saiki did not want to answer them. He did however take in a sharp breath wen he saw the contents of his vault. He new his parents were well off but he never bothered to check just how much.

So one trip to the bank later and Hagrid already started making irresponsible decisions.

"You still need a wand you'll want Olivanders. No better place. Run along then. I'll wait outside, not much room for me."

'At least you acknowledged it'

Yes he was trying to surprise him, not knowing he couldn't, but leaving a child on there own in a place like this! Especially since everyone seemed to know who he was. Deciding to stop judging their poor adult-ing skills Saiki headed for the store. The last thing he needs now is for someone to patronise him, even though that would be more appropriate.

Upon breeching the old wooden frame Saiki was met with a musty smell and enough dust to kill a man. Coughing on instinct he heard a loud crash coupled with the jovial thought of 'He's here!'. Rounding the corner of shelf an aged man floated in his direction, almost ghastly, with shining, wise eyes.

"I wondered when I'd be seeing you mister Potter. It seems like only yesterday your parents were buying their first wands."

'How old _are_ you?' Saiki tought, but replied curtly "Yes."

'Strange he doesn't seem to have any magic flowing through him, but, that can't be...'

Shit.

"Wait here, I know just the thing!", 'I'll still present him with a wand, just, try any first, see if they work'

A plan quickly formulated in Saiki's mind as Olivander returned. Presenting him with a wand.

"Go on, give it a flick" Olivander pressed.

So Saiki did. Taking the wand in his hand and flicking it. Simultaneously he summoned some fire and shot it in a similar direction. Hopefully he'd fall for it.

He did. With a well disguised sigh, he pulled out his own wand and put out the blazing lamp.

"Never mind, let's try another", 'Surely this next one will work well'

"Here we are. 11" long, made of holly, and possessed a phoenix feather core. An unusual combination of wand core and wood but nice and supple."

Saiki knew what he knew but in the end it wouldn't matter what wand he had. Apparently his psychic powers didn't count as magic so he wouldn't be using it anyway. He didn't want the attention of being a squib either as he was sure some people would try to take advantage of that and when he inevitably defended himself he wouldn't know what to tell them. Somehow despite his lack of wizard brand magic the stupid book and stupid quill still agreed to send him here for reasons he didn't know. Inanimate objects don't have minds to read, making him slightly anxious whenever he saw an animated broom moving of it's own accord.

In any matter, he took the wand and flicked it as the last. This time he conjured patterns in the air, hoping this would appease the man.

"There, you see. That was quick. Congratulations Mr Potter, you know there's only one other wand like this." Olivander stated with sly grin.

'Gee, thanks! I flicked a piece of wood.'

"How much will that be" Saiki responded, disinterested as ever.

"That's 7 Galleons my boy!"

'Not your boy'

Pulling out the due payment Saiki made a swift exit only to run into the half giant himself.

"Oh! There you are Harry! Got yer wand?"

Saiki held said object up not feeling like saying anything.

"Great! And hey, I got you something." Hagrid grinned as he pulled out a golden cage from behind his back. In it a glorious white owl, speckled with black and wide yellow eyes.

'Good lord Sir! There is no need for such roughness!'

"Ain't she a beauty." It was more of a statement then an question. Unfortunately Saiki couldn't really hold an opinion in such matters.

'My what a flatterer'

"She's great. Thank you Hagrid but there really was no need. You've been very kind" Saiki said.

While he wasn't planning on getting a pet, for obvious reasons, he could take having a companion he could talk to without having to speak or keep secrets from. A nice break and much better for conversation than the Dursleys, who insisted that he spoke out loud for their sake. He didn't , but surely the owl would complain less.

"Not a problem Harry! Think of it as a late birthday present. Well let's continue with getting your school stuff!" He said, ushering Saiki into the next store.

Later, when Saiki got home, he decided to speak with the owl.

'What should I call you?'

She looked to him surprised. 'You can communicate with me?'

'Yes, evidently.' he stated with a dead pan expression, 'You didn't answer the question.'

'So proficient in magic at such a young age no less! You wizards never cease to amaze me. Very well! Call me Theresa. Soft yet sturdy, a good name I would surely like to don.'

'Very well'


	3. Chapter 3

When it is finally the time to leave Saiki forcefully drags himself to Kings Cross Station, where Hagrid is waiting for him with his regular cheery face. Theresa in the cage that, while inhumane, was unnessicary if they didn't want to get kicked out. Soon they're walking along to the platforms, some passer-bys stare at Hagrid. As they let their gaze linger just too long, Hagrid glares and growls.

"What you lookin' at?"

'Even I cannot answer that question' Saiki thinks when suddenly Hagrid looks to the clock mounted on the arch.

"Blimey, is it that time? Sorry Harry, I'm gonna have to leave you. Dumbledore'll be wanting his.. Well, he'll be wanting to see me. Now uh, your train leaves in 10 minutes. Here's your ticket. Stick to it, Harry that's very important. Stick to your ticket." After he says those parting words he blends in to the crowd and leaves Saiki alone with Theresa.

'So he leaves an 11 year old at one of the busiest train stations in England, with a ticket saying 9¾ and 10 minutes to spare? I feel I can trust this man with my life.'

'No need to be so cynical, if you need help I can lead you.' Theresa ruffles her feathers as she stands a little straighter on her perch.

'No need I know where I'm going.'

'Then why do you feel the need to complain?'

'I can already tell that you're going to be a good influence on my endless cynicism. But really what if it had been someone else?'

They approach the arch between platforms 9 and 10. Subtly Saiki slides into the wall pushing the cart along with minimal effort. A wizards body might help tame his power but it does not take anything from it. For better or for worse.

'Really you need to give the poor man a break.'

Trudging along, he suggests people to move slightly to one side or another with his mind control, to stop there from being any accidents -namely one where he runs a kid over without noticing- Saikishoves his way through the sea of hormones and parental tears.

'Maybe you're right... No, wait. That was just guilt tripping.'

Eventually he makes it to the luggage loading area. Holding Theresa's cage in his hand.

'You sure you don't want out of that cage? Seems a little cramped.'

Theresa turns to him on the pivot she is confined to. Proving his point. Still she answers:

'I shall be fine. I was planning on having a nice long nap anyway.'

So Saiki hands the cage to the man loading them on with mumbles thanks.

'Suit yourself'

'See you there'

With a wave and not another word, Saiki makes his way on the train. After heading in the direction of an empty compartment he found using his clairvoyance he is alone at last.

'Well not like I'll be using the train anyway.'

Petunia was washing the dishes with the TV on in the background. News talking about something or another. Reaching up to put a dried dish away and harry is here-

The dish falls to the floor as petunia lets out an ear piercing shriek. Saiki walks off to his favourite chair while holding his ears as if he were holding on for his ability to hear it's self. Which was likely the case.

'That was totally worth it.'

"You... You did that on purpose! Didn't you?" Petunia shouts from the kitchen. The shards of broken ceramic momentarily forgotten.

'Noooooooo...' He drags on. Blasé as ever, while doing Petunia the favour of returning the plate back to it's original unbroken state with a touch of a displaced piece in the carpet of the living room.

"At least you have the decency...What are you doing here anyway? Aren't you supposed to be on that blasted magic train?" She questions, thinking he might have decided to give up on wizardry after all.

'Don't get your hopes up. I'm only here to relax instead of sitting in an uncomfortable, most likely dirty, train seat for hours and surrounded by other people.' He informs her as he pulls out a book.

It is almost midnight when Saiki finally decides it's time to make his appearance. He says his goodbyes for the second time today and teleports himself into the crowd of 1st years waking through a large pair of double doors, lead by an elegant lady with a green robe and pointy hat.

The first years stare at the starry projection on the roof and hoard of floating candles.

'Congrats, looks like you made a whole in the ceiling. Surely these kids have looked at the sky at some point in their lives?'

"It's not real, the ceiling. It's just bewitched to look like the night sky. I read about it in Hogwarts: A History." Says...

'What the...? When did Hagrid's beard become it's own entity?' Saiki can't help but think as he sees the girl with long bushy hair and chin high.

'Although, with their track record, I wouldn't be surprised if they did just make a whole in the roof'

"All right, will you wait along here, please? Now, before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words."

The man named Dumbledore rises from his seat at the front of the room and begins his speech.

"I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce. The first years please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that the 3rd floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you."

'Don't worry you're not welcome. Really how are some of these kids still alive?'

"When I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses. Hermione Granger."

The previously confident muggle-born mumbles something and walks to the stool. Sitting on it.

"Ah, right then...hmm...right. Okay...Gryffindor!"

The room cheers and the process repeats.

Saiki ignores the ceremony, mainly wandering which house will grant him the least attention. His train of thought is derailed when his name is called.

"Harry Potter."

Everything goes silent, as the small crowd of 11 year olds turns back. Parting as he starts moving forward facing straight ahead and wearing his beast dead-pan for the occasion.

'That's right, move aside peasants.'

The hat begins speaking to him as it makes contact with his head.

'What an old soul! Harry potter? A squib? Oh but a powerful one at that. I'm glad you found how to control that strength of yours'

'You tell _anyone_ and you book yourself a one way ticket to the Antarctic.'

'Boy, I'm a hat! Objects like myself do not fear the cold. I believe that is why you fear that such as ourselves so much?'

'Now I know how the Dursleys feel. And I hate it.'

'Yes you would be a good fit in Slytherin. Great ambition. Ability to do anything, but only on your own conditions. Well.'

'I mean it's probably not that bad'

Saiki regretted his decision ass soon as the mischievous hat grinned.

"Slytherin!" I bellowed and followed by a widening of eyes and whispers all around the Great Hall. Staff and students alike wondering what this meant.

'Okay so it is that bad.' Begrudgingly making his way to his assigned table, followed by continuous stares. Sighing, telling them with mind control that 'it's fucking rude to stare. Did your mother teach you nothing?'

'Maybe that's paraphrasing a little'

He sits in the nearest opening and happens to be faced with a blond slick-haired cunt. I mean boy.

'my nui-senses are tingling' He thinks as the c- boy holds out his hand.

"So the rumors were true. Draco Malfoy. It's good to have you. Stick with me and you'll get far." He grins, 'my father will be so proud to hear about this.'

'I don't know if I should feel sorry for him or hold him in distain regardless.'

He opens his mouth to respond but before he gets the chance McGonagall dings a cup. "Your attention, please."

"Let the feast...begin."

Food appears on the table the students begin to dig in while Saiki waits for desert. He does a onceover of the whole hall and finds an oddly jumpy man with a purple turban looking over at him. As they make eye-contact the skittish man looks away.

'Dark-Lord spotted' Saiki thinks, trailing his eyes along the staff table, like nothing happened, until he is met with a glare. Snape.

'Oh no, he hates me, sorta. Should I tell him what I know? No it's a bit too early. And he might blame me for what happened. Besides, if he's going to be a jerk regardless I might as well take this opportunity to mess with him.'

Saiki realises that he's been holding his gaze a bit too long and swiftly continues down the table where he sees Dumbledore is also staring at him..

'Bunch of creepy old men'

At this moment he realises an odd sensation in his forehead. It wasn't his scar but more soft and penetrating. Trying to get into his head without him noticing. He looks back to Snape and Dumbledore, both were still looking at him. It was like that of the sorting hat but Saiki was actively closing his mind off from the invasion. Legilimency is going to be the bain of him, he'll have to pretend like he's not doing it on purpose. As for his own telepathy, no-one seemed to notice yet. He still has to listen to everyone, but has control of the general radius. Which is still 10km at it's lowest. Saiki decides to count his blessings in regards to that, mainly due to Theresa's badgering. Also, evidently his success at 'ocumulancy' stopped the Dark-Lord himself from reading him. For once Saiki catches a break.

As the feast finally come to a close, the 1st years are lead to their respective dorms. Before anyone tries to pester him he geos to sleep and rests in what blissful ignorance he can get.

'I'll leave tomorrows problems to tomorrows me.'


	4. Chapter 4

The sun was rising over the mountain peaks, leaving a glittering reflection in the water. The birds sung an aubade as the forest life wrung up energy as if it was being drawn from the sun itself. However, while the sky was lighting up, few of the castle's inhabitants roused. 6th years headed to the library, some hupplepuffs preforming ritualistic morning routines, and professors preparing their first lesson of the day. For once the castle was inert. Though one saw chaos in the stillness.

-newts will kill me  
\- I can't wait to start lessons  
\- I wonder who the defence against the dark arts teacher is?  
\- this is exactly how mum said it would be!

Stop stop stop. Who wants to wake up at 6 when you don't have to?

But saiki did have to. He doesn't want to deal with Quirrel causing trouble all year. As it stands all saiki knew was that his person can harm quirrel somehow, so he based his plans around that. With what Dumbledore said yesterday he assumed that corridor was where he was supposed to go and likely a point of interest for Voldemort; the philosopher stone. The mirror. All of it, planned out meticulously by that old man. Although thanks to his scheming there is no real need to defeat Quirrel. Just stay out of the limelight and subtly thwart his schemes when they go too out of had.

Basically he would be playing keep away with the narrative.

With that the clock struck 7 and all around people were lumbering through their belongings. Finding what they should have prepared prior or tripping over themselves or each other in their still dozed state. Saiki joined them, though decidedly more gracefully. Those few minutes passed in a haze for the students as they amassed in the great Hall for breakfast. And it was quickly becoming clear that this meal would not be a quiet one as students quickly infected each other with positive energy. The sight was like that of pups who saw their owner just got home. Not that saiki thought they were like animals, no.

Saiki stuffed his mouth before anyone could speak to him. It was a success. Eventually the chatter quietened down and soon heads of house went around, distributing timetables.

"Potter." A hiss from behind him made saiki turn in his seat. He knew Snape was there he just wanted to take a moment and pretend he didn't exist. Snape was holding the piece of parchment in his hand, out stretched toward saiki's face. Any closer and he could have poked his eye out. When saiki wordlessly retrieved the parchment from his professor's hand the man made off toward the next student. Saiki's eyes didn't linger as he stalked off toward the next unfortunate soul who has to deal with him. Examining the information only confirmed what he already couldn't help but have known. With one last bite of the surprisingly fluffy pancakes saiki hesitantly left his seat in the direction of his first lesson.

By the time he dragged his unwilling ass to the classroom it was a little under half full yet brimming with chatter. Like the conformist he was he sat with the other slytherins, not that it made much difference to saiki who he sat with since he wouldn't be making nice with any of these people any time soon.

By the time the volume of the class was bordering on migraine inducing the door slammed open. From it emerging he cloaked figure of Snape, his presence bringing the chatter to a halt and weighing down the students humours. But let's not forget this is a story about saiki and saiki didn't care, therefore, neither should you. If you looked at him it would be clear that he had zoned out a while ago. Dark eyes staring blankly ahead when a slam echoed on the classroom walls. Saiki snapped to attention, meaning he rolled his eyes in the direction of the hardly convincing batman cos player.

Snape was leading over the front desk, a menacing look in his eyes as he stared down saiki.

"Mr Potter, what an honour it is to finally have your attention." He sneered, almost like he didn't think it was an honour. "And since we are all pleased with having a celebrity in our midst," his tone changes, a ghost of amusement flickering in his eyes, "perhaps you wouldn't mind answering a couple questions?"

* * *

so... i've not been on here a while. after seeing the reviews and follows i feel kinda bad. this (which isn't really a chapter, hardly any of these are) is something i had written a while back a didn't complete yet. i was going to but it just never really happened.

i wrote this 'story' just for fun so when no ideas came i just didn't write. i appreciate all your reviews, its rare i show people my work and knowing you took the time to comment makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. sorry about spelling errors, i try to fix them when they have a case of the red squiggly but personally english isn't my strong suit. and yes Guest, i did take that line from opm.

as for updates, i'm not making any promises since my extended absence is pretty telling on it's own. i have a better idea of where i want the story to go, a plot skeleton if you will. but my greatest weakness is specifics which is the main reason i didn't work on this so long. i work on whims, when inspiration strikes i do something.

so... see you around i guess.

p.s. as of writing this, chapter 1 has 69 view so i'd like to thank the academy, also nice.


End file.
